


Como acabó todo / How it all ended

by DagDog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagDog/pseuds/DagDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuenta el final de la decimotercera vida del Doctor y de Jack. (No spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Doctor POV-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How it all ended](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19543) by Wolfstar101. 
  * A translation of [How it all ended](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19543) by Wolfstar101. 



Muerte.  
El cielo estaba oscuro, mas oscuro de lo que la mayoría consideraría normal. Pero él lo sabia. Sabia que esa era la mayor oscuridad que se podía conseguir, mas oscura que cualquier impureza del alma. Mas oscura que cualquier negro. Mas oscuro que lo que pudiera captar el ojo humano, y las pesadillas que hacen huir a la mente.  
Cuando todo es mas silencioso. Silencio. Nuevo y viejo, ambos se combinan para crear algo diferente. Se quedó observando, esperando, decidiendo y dudando. Preguntándose cuando vendrían, si es que venían. Si ellos seguían con vida para volver y encontrarle. Esperando para que le salvaran desde... que, no podía decirlo, pero estaba allí.  
Escondiéndose, esperándole para hacerle frente, pero con miedo, tenia que encontrar alguna manera morir, como lo había hecho doce veces antes. Y por eso merodeaba, se escondía y acechaba. Esperando el momento en el que él estuviera mas débil, que, pensó, era ahora. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar, para decidir, para acabar con todo, para que no se volviera demasiado para él.  
“Vamos entonces, ¿podemos simplemente... acabar de una vez?”  
Eso parecía ser lo que esperaba a lo largo de la cuerda. Era exactamente como parecía a simple vista, él había pensado que sentiría miedo, temor o algo por el estilo, pero no. Todo lo que sentía era aceptación y... ¿gratitud? Oh. Oh, bueno, algo con lo que reflexionar en su muerte. Sin duda sintió alivio. Eso fue otra cosa que considerar.  
En ese momento él decidió algunas cosas:  
1\. La oscuridad no era tan aterradora.  
2\. No quería ser rescatado.  
3\. La oscuridad era mucho mejor que la luz, porque, bueno, le aceptó por quien era, no por como trató ser.  
4…. ¿Porqué estas dudando? “Oh, es mucho mejor que no hayan venido a por mi”, pensó. “Llévame a la oscuridad, déjame allí para siempre, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no me dejes volver allí, a la luz y al sufrimiento sin fin.”  
Eso es lo que quería decir, pero no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para hablar. Y por eso lo pensó, eso y otras cosas por el estilo. Una y otra vez. “ Llévame a la oscuridad, no me dejes vivir, no puedo volver de nuevo allí, entre los vivos. Ya he tenido suficiente.”  
Y mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad, nunca vería la luz del día otra vez. Lo último que le pareció escuchar fue la voz de alguien,

“No te vayas. Por favor, no...”


	2. -Jack POV-

-Jack POV-

Vi como se desplomó en el suelo. Le oí dar sus últimos suspiros. Yo estaba allí cuando murió.  
Como dijo a alguien que “acabase de una vez”, la sombra salió de la nada. La sombra que no era una sombra. Ese, ser superior, salió de la nada.  
Fue entonces cuando le hablé, “No te vayas. Por favor, no...” resultó ser un error. Se me escapó. La cosa acabó haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Luego se volvió hacia mi. Y supe, por primera vez, lo que era sentir el verdadero miedo, el último de su especie cayó, y volvió su cabeza para mirarme.  
Ahora entiendo como un desesperanzado, patético, pequeño y débil puede sentir. Pero todavía no era mi hora. Recuerdo vagas palabras e imágenes, esto... no sé, cosas en mi cabeza. Lo que principalmente recordaba era el saber que él era feliz y me estaba esperando. Y luego dijo que un día él me tendría. Aunque ese día fue hace tiempo... lo sé con certeza.  
Hemos estado en el fin del universo juntos, y él, al principio. Bien, en el comienzo de la tierra fuera como fuese.  
Una vez le pregunte que como pensaba que se sentiría cuando muriese. Él dijo: 

“Bueno, eso depende de como muera, ¿no?” 

Y dije: 

“Bueno, si”

Todo quedó en silencio un momento, luego le pregunté: 

“¿Qué crees que sentirás cuando vuelvas?” 

Y él respondió

“Imagino que será como sentir un shock masivo del sistema, ya sabes, como que todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo.”

*suspiro*

Eran buenos tiempos. Estoy tan cansado ya, creo que voy a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer mi primer fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic ha sido sacado y traducido de "wolfstar101" http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2017791/wolfstar101
> 
> ¡Gracias a la autora!
> 
> Es mi primera traducción, espero que guste y dejen sus comentarios, aceptaré buenas y malas criticas n_n


End file.
